


You Had Me at Hello

by ifwallscouldspeak



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwallscouldspeak/pseuds/ifwallscouldspeak
Summary: Not that Amira is taking any of this seriously, she tells herself. She and Elias are friends who are just messing around. It’s not like - okay, even with the intense chemistry between them, it’s not like anything could happen, anyway. Dating someone that she only met a couple of months before, in a completely different country? Not even on her radar. That would be absolutely ridiculous, and if there's one thing Amira prides herself on, is being... you know. Not being absurd.(Or, the Druck/og Skam crossover crackship au where Amira and Elias suddenly find themselves in a long-distance relationship with one another.)





	You Had Me at Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Between Oslo and Berlin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202243) by [Rumaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumaan/pseuds/Rumaan). 



> I BLAME NO ONE BUT RUMAAN AND ZARIFA FOR THIS, THEY LURED ME IN WITH THIS BEAUTIFUL CRACKSHIP AND NOW I'VE SET SAIL, BABIES. 
> 
> So, I know it says canon divergence AU but I'm thinking that I'm writing this as if it were canon, sort of writing in the missing scenes between clips. Druck is my favorite remake so far and I'm excited to see where it goes! I'll try to be consistent with updating this, but I'll probably only be writing as clips are released so I can stick to the storyline. 
> 
> As always, all grammar, spelling and syntax errors are my own. I do not own SKAM or Druck. Title from A Day to Remember's "You Had Me at Hello."

+++

 

Elias Bakkoush

**_[Today, 11:42]_ **

 

_Have you had a chance to check out the playlist I sent you yet?_

_No, not yet_

_Amira!_

_You’re breaking my heart, seriously_

_You sent it at three in the morning!_

_Some of us are still in school!_

_And have to go to bed at reasonable hours_

_Who says 3 isn’t reasonable?_

_-_-_

_Anyway, it’s not my fault you have to go to school_

_Plus, I always listen to the things you send me right away_

_That’s your choice, not mine_

_Okay, I see how it is_

_Clearly_

_You see how what is??_

_I like you more than you like me_

_It’s fine, I guess_

_Just another thing for me to lord over you during our wedding vows_

 

As Amira stares down at her phone, thumbs hesitating over her keyboard, she can’t suppress the goofy smile that spreads across her face. She’s lucky that her brothers don’t attend the same school, or she’d definitely be shit out of luck. They love teasing her over her ‘Elias Face’ - which she one hundred percent doesn’t have, okay, it’s normal to smile when people make you laugh! - And keep asking her when the engagement is. It’s been like that ever since they all went to visit their cousin Michael over the winter holidays and hung out with all of his friends. She had immediately clicked with Elias, who could only be described as the ringleader of his squad.

They had spent almost every day of the break seeing each other, even if it was only for a few minutes at a time. And then as soon as Amira got home, she had been texting with him almost nonstop. There was just… something about him that Amira couldn’t - and still can’t - get out of her head. He’s too cute, snarky as hell, oddly authoritative and proud, and just really hilarious. The first time Amira saw him laugh, and the way his entire face just transformed, she had almost choked on her tea staring at him. He was just so beautiful, and it had made Amira's breathe catch in her throat. And what had he done in response? Just looked up at her and winked, not even a little bit shameless in his play flirting. That was when it had all started, this... flirtationship between them. 

So she knows he isn't serious about the whole wedding thing - his style is definitely going from 0 to 100 and being as brash and over the top as possible - but still, the words make her heart flutter. She can almost imagine Elias standing in front of her, holding her hands, intricate henna designs across her skin, tears in his eyes as he recites his vows…

Someone pushes past her, an arm snaking out to grab at a blueberry muffin. It brings Amira back to herself immediately, remembering where she is. Standing in front of the pastries selection in the school cafe, where she should be rooting around for her wallet instead of grinning dopily at her phone. She glances up, an apology on her lips for being in the way, when she hears a hushed comment and some tittering laughter.

Standing in front of her are a couple of girls in her year that she knows of, but doesn’t have much contact with. She thinks one of them is named Sara and isn’t really sure who the other one is. However, from the dirty looks on their faces, they seem to have already made a couple of judgments about her. She didn’t quite catch what the comment was, but from its snarking tone, Amira can only hazard a guess. She inhales smoothly, not even bothering to respond to the girls. Just as suspected, they wait a beat and then move on, once they see she’s not going to react to them at all.

She turns her head slightly, watching as the two girls rejoin their group at their table, delicately folding themselves into their seats. She watches them from the corner of her eyes for a moment; they seem to be planning something and taking themselves way too seriously to do it. They have a laptop open and papers spread all across the table. It’s then that she places where exactly she knows of them; it’s the group trying to plan the Heldenparty.

Her phone buzzes in her hands.

 

_But how is school going, anyway?_

_It’s fine_

_The curriculum here is so easy_

_The hardest choice I’ve had to make all day is about muffins_

_Chocolate chip or orange cranberry?_

_Chocolate chip_

_Obviously_

_You have the palate of a ten year old_

_Hey!_

_I know what I like and I’m not ashamed to admit it_

_;)_

 

Amira tells herself that she’s absolutely not blushing as she reaches for a chocolate chip muffin and puts it onto her tray. Because this? This is exactly what she's talking about when she says that Elias is so over the top all the time. Even hundreds of miles away, he’s still trying to make her all flustered. She’s sure that she hid it well enough when they were in the same city, even getting a few flirty remarks and digs back at him, which always seemed to make him grin in surprise. Somehow though, it all feels harder to brush it off over text. Maybe it’s because it’s all lain bare, in a gray speech bubble. No teasing eyes, joking tone of voice, or playful nudge to make it seem less serious.

Not that Amira is taking any of this seriously, she tells herself. She and Elias are friends who are just messing around. It’s not like - okay, even with the intense chemistry between them, it’s not like anything could happen, anyway. Dating someone that she only met a couple of months before, in a completely different country? Not even on her radar. That would be absolutely ridiculous, and if there's one thing Amira prides herself on, is being... you know. Not being absurd. 

There are plenty of cute, funny, creative Muslim guys in Germany, anyway. 

 

_And anyway, you always get orange cranberry_

_You should live a little_

_Be bold!_

_You never know what you’re missing until you’ve already missed your chance_

_Great inspirational quote_

_They should put you on school counselor posters_

_I would look good on a poster_

_Would you buy one and hang one up in your room?_

_Yes_

_And the first thing I'd do after I get it is buy a black permanent marker..._

_So I can sign it when I come to visit?_

_So I can draw a mustache and a monocle onto it_

_Hahahahahahahahahaha_

 

Amira puts her phone back in her pocket. She gathers the rest of her meal and goes to pay at the counter, idly glancing around the room for a free table. Almost every single one is occupied, most of them by groups of friends studying or just chilling until their next class. She frowns slightly, weighing her options. There are a couple of empty tables, but she doesn’t want to sit by herself. Another option is one of the empty seats next to some girls she has math with; one of them even waves at her, a smile on her face. Amira nods back, about to turn in that direction.

Her eyes land on a slightly familiar redhead though, hunched over and working at a table by herself. Amira watches as she glances up, face drawn and directed towards the Heldenparty table. Almost immediately, Amira recognizes the look on her face. It’s the same look that her muscles would make last semester, after she had a falling out with her best friend…

Amira tries to shake the memories away, fingers tightening slightly on her tray. She refocuses her attention. She vaguely remembers seeing the ginger and the Heldenparty girls laughing in the halls together before the holidays, so something must’ve happened. She had always seemed nice enough, if a little bit on the quiet side. Amira doesn’t think they’ve ever actually interacted, but that’s not necessarily a bad thing, considering how her - ex? - Friends just treated her for no reason. Amira’s phone vibrates again in her pocket and she shifts her tray to one hand, still standing in the middle of the room.

 

_I’m serious, though_

_Try something new, put yourself out there_

_At least for the day_

_Lol_

_Fine_

_Then I can go back to orange cranberry?_

_Whatever you like :p_

 

Amira stays standing for another moment, trying to decide what exactly she wants to do. It seems silly - she knows that Elias is teasing her, like always - but something is telling her to not brush off his comments so easily. What would she have to lose, anyway, being bold jut for the day?

It's just a seat at a table. 

She squares her shoulders and walks over to the redhead. For some reason, her heart pounds like crazy, mimicking the fast beat of her favorite song. She stops right in front of the girl’s line of sight, ignoring the urge to reach up and adjust her glasses.

“Uhm, could I sit here?”

 

+++


End file.
